Das Tor der Gezeiten
by Sylvadove
Summary: Scarab aktiviert das Tor der Gezeiten und verändert so das Leben einer jungen Frau und den Verlauf der Menschheitsgeschichte auf dramatische Weise.
1. Chapter 1

**Das Tor der Gezeiten **

**Serie:** Mummies Alive

**Genre**: Mystik, Adventure, Drama

**Disclaimer:** Verschiedene Figuren sind aus dem Cartoon Mummies Alive und gehören DIC und somit dem Disney Konzern. Ich verfolge keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten mit der Veröffentlichung. Einige Figuren und der Plot der Geschichte sind allerdings meine geistiges Eigentum und ich bitte euch dieses zu respektieren.

**Prolog**

Langsam senkte sich die Sonne über dem Land am Nil. Im Schatten der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit huschte eine unheimliche Gestalt hinaus in die Weite der westlichen Sahara. In ihrer rechten Hand führte sie einen merkwürdigen geformten Stab. Bei näherer Betrachtung entpuppte sich der Stab als Schlange, die ihrem Meister aufgeregt zuflüsterte:

"Meister hälst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?"

"Kannst du nicht einmal den Mund halten, mein Vorhaben erfordert absolute Konzentration."

Während dessen waren die beiden an einem unbekannten Ruinenfeld angelangt.

"Das Tor der Gezeiten! Du weißt schon welchen unheilvollen Einfluss es in der Vergangenheit auf den Verlauf der menschlichen Geschichte hatte."

"Aber natürlich, weshalb sollte ich mich sonst seiner bedienen! Ich bin doch schließlich bekannt dafür Unheil anzurichten!", lachte der bösartige Mann auf.

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du mit Hilfe diesen Trümmerfeldes überhaupt dazu in der Lage bist. Du weißt schon was beim letzten Mal passiert ist."

Die unheimliche Gestalt ignorierte den letzten Kommentar seiner Gefährtin und begann damit altägyptische Formeln und Flüche aufzusagen. Fassungslos sah die goldene Cobra mit an wie ihre gesamte Umgebung in ein unheimliches grünes Licht getaucht wurde. Stein um Stein setzte sich aus den Trümmern ein riesiger Torbogen zusammen, der golden funkelte.

"Möge die Person die auserwählt ist durch dieses Tor schreiten und mir dienen in einer längst vergangenen Zeit!"

Mit diesen Worten beendete der Mann sein unheimliches Beschwörungsritual und begann schallend zu Lachen. Sein böses Gelächter hallte durch das gesamte Tal, in dem sich einst die Ruine des Tores der Gezeiten befunden hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1**

"Delila, wach auf!", aufgeregt weckte Amina ihre Freundin.

Diese reckte sich kurz um dann entnervt die Augen aufzuschlagen. Ein kurzer Blick auf ihren Wecker bestätigte ihr eindeutig, dass es noch eindeutig zu früh zum Aufstehen war.

"Oh man, weißt du wie spät es ist?"

"Komm sieh mal aus dem Fenster!"

Delila war nun doch zu neugierig geworden und widerstand dem Bedürfnis sich einfach wieder auf die Seite zu drehen und weiter zu schlafen.

So bemerkte sie jetzt auch das grüne Licht in einiger Entfernung, was ihre beste Freundin offensichtlich so in Aufregung versetzt hatte. Jedoch zog sie andere Schlüsse hinsichtlich der Ursache für dieses Licht.

"Amina, reg' dich bitte nicht so auf. Da sind bestimmt nur so ein paar Freaks die eine Goa-Party feiern."

"Eine Goa-Party mitten in der Wüste fernab von jeglicher Zivilisation!"

"Was auch immer es gibt bestimmt eine logische Erklärung dafür."

Irgendwie ahnte Delila was jetzt kam. Es war relativ einfach ihre ägyptische Freundin in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Zu tief war ihr Glaube an alte Mythen und Legenden.

Delila hingegen hatte als Kind europäischer Eltern mehr die Angewohnheit mit einer gewissen Logik an das Leben heranzugehen. Zumal ihr Vater ein berühmter Archäologe war und ihre Mutter eine anerkannte Physikerin. Sie selbst studierte im dritten Semester Politik und Geschichte an einer renommierten Universität in England. Bereits in ihrer Kindheit hatte sie die meiste Zeit im Land der Pharaonen verbracht. Und auch wenn sie nicht an Mysterien glaubte, liebte sie die alten Geschichten die von Amina und ihrer Familie erzählt wurden.

"Weißt du überhaupt was da hinten ist, da liegt das verbotene Tal, wo sich die Ruine des Tores der Gezeiten befindet!"

"Tor der Gezeiten?... Das verbotene Tal?..., das ist doch nur eine Legende, unzählige Archäologen haben danach gesucht. Es ist nie gefunden wurden. Ergibt doch auch gar keinen Sinn, das Tor der Gezeiten, wir sind mitten in der Wüste wozu sollte jemand ein Tor errichten mit Bezug auf Ebbe und Flut. Wäre dazu Alexandria als Ort nicht besser geeignet gewesen."

"Willst du die ganze Geschichte hören oder nicht!", Amina wusste genau wie sie ihre Freundin aus der Reserve locken konnte.

"Also gut, erzähl schon!", gab sich Delila gespielt desinteressiert.

Amina lächelte wissend und begann mit ihrer Geschichte.

"Ich habe dir ja schon mal von dem bösen Zauberer Scarab erzählt. Wie du weißt wurde er zur Strafe für den Mord an Prinz Rapses den Sohn von Pharao Amenhotep lebendig in ein Grab eingeschlossen. Nun dieser hat mit Hilfe seiner dunklen Armee dieses Tor erbaut.

Scarabs Vorfahren stammten aus irgendeinem kleinen Ort am Meer. Vermutlich ist auch dort aufgewachsen. Er hatte der Legende nach einen starken Bezug zum Meer. Besonders faszinierte ihn das Kommen und Gehen des Wassers.

Er war gerade zu besessen von der Idee ein Tor zu erschaffen, durch das man von einer Zeit in die andere gelangen konnte. Man sagt wenn sich die Flut zurückgeht, dann gelangt man in die Vergangenheit und wenn sie zurückkehrt in die Zukunft.

Nun ist es Scarab nicht mehr gelungen sein Tor zu benutzen, aber jemand anderes hat es getan. Und damit unser Land fast in die Katastrophe geführt. Circa 200 Jahre nach dem Scarab das Tor errichtet hatte, wurde unser Land von Pharao Amenophis IV. genannt Echnaton regiert. Es gab viele Menschen die seiner neuen religiösen Ideen nicht folgen konnten und wollten. Besonders die alten Priester die er aus dem Amt gejagt hatte.

Zwei von ihnen fielen die Schriften die Scarab über das Tor angefertigt hatte in die Hände. Jedenfalls durchschritten die beiden das Tor, um in der Zukunft nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen. Sie kehrten allerdings ratlos mit leeren Händen in ihre Zeit zurück. Kurze Zeit starben beide an einer schrecklichen Krankheit. Aber sie waren nicht die einzigen, zunächst starben fast 80 % der Menschen in ihrem Ort an der selben Krankheit. Durch Reisende wurde die Krankheit im ganzen Land verbreitet. Schließlich starben auch der Pharao und fast seine gesamte Familie an der Krankheit.

Ägypten war plötzlich nahezu führerlos. Zum Glück gab es einige Gelehrte und Priester, denen es gelangen wieder einen Pharao einzusetzen, der fähig war die alte Ordnung wieder herzustellen."

"Man ich muss schon sagen, das war eine deiner wirklichen guten Geschichten!"

"Das ist keine erfundene Geschichte! Sie geht aus alten Überlieferungen hervor", sagte Amina beleidigt und fuhr dann fort:

"Jedenfalls müssen die beiden Priester die durch das Tor geschritten waren, sich wohl kurz vor ihrem Tod jemanden anvertraut haben, der dem Pharao von dem Tor berichtete. Nachdem dieser sich an ihn gewandt hatten und ihm Scarabs Schriftrollen überreicht hatte. Gab er den Befehl das Tor zu zerstören und niemanden mehr zu erlauben das Tal zu betreten."

"Okay sagen wir mal deine Geschichte stimmt und dieses Tor gab es tatsächlich, so wurde es doch zerstört oder? Warum machst du dann also Sorgen!"

"Weil ich glaube das es heute Nacht wieder errichtet worden ist! Ich bin vorher erwacht weil ich dachte ich hätte vorhin jemanden gehört. Ich hab' aus dem Fenster geschaut, und das grüne Licht gesehen. Außerdem habe ich jemanden in einer mir unbekannten Sprache reden gehört. Tief in meinem inneren habe ich aber gefühlt das es die Sprache meiner Vorfahren war."

"Ich sehe schon das ist aussichtslos, also was hälst du davon, wir fahren morgen dahin und dann überzeuge ich dich davon, dass da nichts ist."

"Ich werde dieses Tal nicht betreten!", sagte Amina energisch.

"Seid wann bist so ein Hasenfuß!"

"Bin ich nicht!"

"Also kommst du dann mit oder nicht, vielleicht können wir ja die Welt retten!"

Delila konnte es einfach nicht lassen ihre Freundin ein wenig aufzuziehen.

"Warum lass ich mich immer wieder von dir zu was überreden!"

"Hey du hast damit angefangen! Aber jetzt komm wir sollten noch ein wenig schlafen, bevor wir uns morgen auf den Weg machen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Delila wieder auf die Seite und war nach kurzer Zeit wieder eingeschlafen. Ihre Freundin Amina fand jedoch keinen Schlaf mehr, sie hatte eine mehr als böse Vorahnung.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang waren die beiden jungen Frauen in Richtung westlicher Wüste aufgebrochen. Seit der Nacht hatten die beiden nicht mehr wirklich miteinander gesprochen. Es herrschte eine Atmosphäre der Anspannung. Auch wenn Delila nicht wirklich damit rechnete, dass sie in diesem abgelegenen Teil der Wüste wirklich etwas finden würden.

Die Straßenverhältnis waren mehr als dürftig und nach etwa einer Stunde Fahrt war es nicht mehr möglich mit dem Auto weiterzufahren. Die beiden stiegen aus und folgten einem kleinen Pfad der sie direkt an den Rand eines kleinen Tales führte. Hier endete der kleine Weg.

Mit Hilfe einer Seilausrüstung gelangten die beiden nach unten. In der Ferne war im Licht ein goldenes Funkeln zu sehen. Nervös schritten die beiden langsam darauf zu.

„Scarab ich glaube wir bekommen Gesellschaft!"

„Ich weiß meine Shabtis haben sie bereits erspäht."

„Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"

„Abwarten! Sehen was jetzt passiert! Und jetzt still, sie sind bereits in Hörweite!"

„Oh mein Gott ich hatte Recht! Wir sind verloren!", schrie Amina verzweifelt, als die beiden das Tor der Gezeiten.

Delilas Weltbild geriet gerade gehörig ins Wanken.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich!"

„Delila, ich glaube es ist besser hier zu verschwinden!"

„Ja, das denke ich auch!"

„Nicht so schnell!"

Ehe es sich die beiden versahen waren sie von unzähligen tönernen Kriegern umzingelt.

„Scarabs Armee!"

Amina gelang es sich ihren Griffen zu entziehen. Während Delila von zwei starken Händen gepackt wurde.

„Amina lauf, hol meinen Vater!", schrie Delila.

Amina wollte ihre Freundin zwar nicht alleine lassen, aber sie wusste auch das sie alleine keine Chance hatten.

„Shabtis hinter her. Lasst sie nicht entkommen!", schrie Scarab aufgebracht.

Doch Amina erwies sich als ungeheuer geschickt, darin ihren Verfolgern auszuweichen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war sie zurück an die Stelle gelangt, von wo sie sich in das Tal hinein abgeseilt hatten. Geschickt hangelte sie sich nach oben und kappte dann das Seil, um ihren Verfolgern den Weg nach oben zu versperren. Einigen der Shabtis war es bereits gelungen sich an dem Seil nach oben ziehen. Sie zerschellten auf dem Boden des Tals zu Staub.

„Ihr werdet Amina niemals kriegen, sie ist in der Wüste geboren, kaum jemand kennt sie besser als sie!"

„Und du, du bist wohl kaum in der Wüste geboren. Ich kenne deinen Vater!", sagte Scarab.

„Das glaube ich ihnen nicht!"

„Nicht?! darf ich mich vorstellen?"

Scarab nahm die Hände hoch ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er verwandelte ...

„Harris Stone! Jetzt weiß ich auch warum ich sie nie leiden konnte!"

„Ja deine Abneigung war deutlich zu spüren, mein hübsches Kind!"

Scarab nahm Delilas Gesicht in seine Hände. Sie musste das Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben unterdrücken, als sich Scarabs Gesicht dem ihren näherte.

„Sag mal was trägst du da um den Hals. Das ist doch mein Zeichen!"

Scarab ergriff den Anhänger und betrachtete interessiert den goldenen Skarabäus.

„Das war ein Geschenk von Aminas Familie!"

„Tja dein Pech! Ich glaube du wurdest soeben auserwählt!", grinste Scarab, „Shabtis werft sie durch das Tor!"

Ehe Delila es siich versah packten sie zwei der tönernen Gestalten und liefen mit ihr auf das Tor zu und schleuderte sie hindurch.

Sie fiel in tiefe Schwärze. Das war das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug dauerte es einige Augenblicke bis sie ihre Umgebung wahrnahm, da sie die Sonne blendete.

Sie befand sich mitten auf einem belebten Marktplatz, inmitten einer riesigen Menschenmenge, die sie neugierig, aufgeregt anstarrte.

Als sie sich die Menschen näher ansah wurde ihr auch bewusst warum. Ihre Kleidung entsprach nicht unbedingt dem Bekleidungsstil der Menschen. Offensichtlich war sie unfreiwillig einige tausend Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist.

Zu allem Überfluss schien das im Moment nicht ihr einziges Problem zu sein. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie war, wie sich ein Trupp Wachen auf sie zu bewegte.

„Mitkommen!", brüllte sie ihr Anführer an.

Da sie weder bewaffnet noch in der Lage zu flüchten war, kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach und ließ sich mit erhobenen Händen abführen.


End file.
